


Headcanons

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [38]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think it would be a custom for a Jōnin-sensei to gift their students with a journal consisting of stuff like life hacks, trick, tips, interesting jutsu, best shops, unspoken rules, odd creatures encountered, short stories/memories and anything else when their student becomes a chūnin. Like;</p>
<p><strong>Tip:</strong> <em>When learning a fire jutsu, remember to bring extra clothes and practice near a body of water- when you mess up, you tend to catch fire.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Journal:

I think it would be a custom for a Jōnin-sensei to gift their students with a journal consisting of stuff like life hacks, trick, tips, interesting jutsu, best shops, unspoken rules, odd creatures encountered, short stories/memories and anything else when their student becomes a chūnin. Like;

**Tip:** _When learning a fire jutsu, remember to bring extra clothes and practice near a body of water- when you mess up, you tend to catch fire._

Shadow Force:

The Shadow Force [named in passing but somehow stuck] is what I see as the village viewing as ANBU overall. Those actually a part of it would divide it into

ANBU, Oinin, Yami, Shinigami and Akuma.

**ANBU:** _ninja whom take high-risk, high-priority, information-sensitive and/or suicidal missions. The things they do are things like sabotage, assassination, infiltration and theft._

**Oinin:** _ninja whose main job is to hunt traitors. They are the ones who chase after ninja whom leave the village, they are also in charge of investigating to uncover traitors and/or traps in/near the village._

**Yami:** _ninja whose primary job is infiltration. Unlike ANBU, they infiltrate and stay under cover for extended periods of time [shortest recorded is two weeks while longest so far is fourteen years], they are the villages primary spies and are the ones who handle seduction missions._

**Shinigami:** _ninja who mainly deal with the dead. They are the ones who go out to retrieve dead bodies of fallen ninja, ninja of the village have their bodies "sealed" to allow for burial, enemy ninja are dissected and studied._

**Akuma:** _ninja who deal with interrogation with higher priority targets then regular T &I. They are the ones whom take care of ninja the Oinin deliver, they are the wardens of the Maggot's Nest and are rumored to have a "re-education" program._

Idioms/Saying:

When in Rome, do as the Romans do - _When in Sunagakure, do as the Suna nin do._

Penny for your thoughts - _Ryo for your thoughts?_

Drop of a hat - _At the word of your Kage._

The ball is in your court - _The kunai's in your hand._

Bes thing since sliced bread - _Best thing since Storage Scrolls._

A blessing in disguise - _An ally undercover._

Judge a book by it's cover - _Judge an ANBU by their mask._

Don't cry over spilt milk - _Don't cry for lost kunai._

Don't put all your eggs in one basket - _Don't put all your kunai in one pouch._

Takes two to tango - _Takes two to spar._

Every cloud has a silver lining - _Every border has an outpost._

If there were Daemons:

I don't think Kakashi's daemon would ever really settle, more of shifting through a certain pool of animals that display traits enhancing however Kakashi is choosing to act at the moment.

People in general believe that Kakashi is broken/wrong due to this. He, however, views it as how his daemon displays her own "mask" for all that it's not cloth like his.

Summons, World:

I think that the summons all live on a different plane of existence, kind of like the Kamui World, with individual summon species (ie. Dogs, toads, snakes, hawks) residing in their own pocket dimensions.

I also believe that each pocket has a way out to both the Human World (like perhaps hawks have an opening high in the sky, above the clouds and out of sight) and the Summon World; the Human World exit is, in case a summoner dies before passing on their contract, for summons to seek out new contractors.

The Summons World exit is a bit more tricky.

_A._ A hopeful summoner can reverse summon there to seek out a contact, this is uncommon as summons don't tend to appreciate strangers crashing about into their territory and summoners get lost easily because markers aren't meant for humans. Some succeed, though almost always with a companion plus their summon to act as a guide and show of faith.

_B._ This is wild, unclaimed, neutral territory that exists for four reasons:

• Stability of individual pocket dimensions/territories, including the addition of new summons and their territory.  
• Meetings between summons- be it business, friendly or hostile.  
• Survival here is seen as a right of passage with the time depending on the species- anywhere from a day to a week to a month to a year (like…mice a day, cat a week, dog a month, bird a year). Of course individuals may stay longer to prove themselves.  
• Criminals and Outcasts are sent here (timing dependent on the severity of the "crime"), free game as food.

Writing:

I do actually put some thought into, basically useless, details. What people write with, for example;

_[ he awkwardly gripped the box-like, eraser-less pencil and he very much missed the circular ones he had been accustomed to (even those newer 'mechanical' pencils would have been preferable to these)]_

I see Sakumo's Generation using older pencils, the square-ish ones with no erasers. Minato's generation would be bulky, semi-round with hard erasers. Kakashi's Generation would have circular pencils, with soft erasers- the kind that are seen around now a days.

Naruto's Generation would be split; Kakashi-gen pencils when in the academy, Kakashi-gen pencils with mechanical pencils showing up when they're older.

Time zones:

The way I see it;

Konoha - 10:00  
Suna - 09:00  
Iwa - 09:00  
Kumo - 11:00  
Kiri - 12:00

Timeline:

0 - 400 God Tree Era  
0 - 60 Sage of Six Paths Era  
0 - 1256 Warring States Era  
0 - ? Village System Era

_\- Each Era restarts at zero at the end of the one before. So the 1st Hokage's reign ends in 1733._

—0 - 17 1st Hokage Reign  
—17 - 38 2nd Hokage Reign  
—38 - 72 3rd Hokage Reign I  
—72 - 75 4th Hokage Reign  
—75 - 88 3rd Hokage Reign II  
—88 - 92 5th Hokage Reign I  
—92 Danzō's Reign  
—92 - ? 5th Hokage Reign II

ANBU Squads:

I think ANBU squads would be on the larger side, that doesn't mean that they would all be on the same mission together all the time. Squads would train together so that they'd be familiar with each other's fighting styles; missions would generally be assigned in teams derived from the squad.

Squads would be made up of one captain and X vice captains who would lead the the teams, the rest would be labeled as Medic, Tracker or Attacker. Like so- ↓

CAPTAIN  
Hatake Kakashi, Inu [Dog]

VICE  
Nara Ensui, Kuma [Bear]  
Mokuton Tenzo, Tora [Tiger]  
Uchiha Itachi, Usagi [Rabbit]

MEDIC  
Oribe Suiki, Nezumi [Rat/Mouse]  
Inuzuka Hana, Haiena [Hyena]  
Yōji Kumadori, Ojika [Stag/Buck]

TRACKER  
Aburame Muta, Inago [Locust/Grasshopper]  
Hyūga Tokuma, Taka [Hawk]  
Yamanaka Santa, Hayabusa [Peregrine Falcon]

ATTACKER  
Uzuki Yūgao, Neko [Cat]  
Namiashi Raidou, Jakkaru [Jackal]  
Shiranui Genma, Kitsune [Fox]

Budget, Kakashi:

Pre-Genin (General Income): 510,000 ryō ($50,000)

Village Cut: [30%] 153,000 ryō ($15,000)  
Food: 1,630 ryō ($160)  
Rent: 19,846 ryō ($1950)  
Pets: 22,390 ryō ($2,200)  
Personal: 10,180 ryō ($1,000)  
Equipment: 300,600 ryō ($26,000)

TOTAL;  
Unused: 2,354 ryō ($2,190)  
Used: 507,646 ryō ($47,810)

**Notes:** I see the village getting 30% of the income for each mission which covers medical expenses, rent is paid for weekly for active ninja and the majority of money tends to go towards equipment upkeep/replacement.

I think Kakashi would take higher ranking/multiple missions. All the money he spends tends to stay at the same amount except for food- that varies by the amount of free meals he can get (I also follow the belief that ninja eat considerably more than civilians). He also likes spoiling his Ninken.

Chakra, Kra:

Jutsu;

GENERAL:  
E-Rank: 3 Kra  
D-Rank: 10 Kra  
C-Rank: 20 Kra  
B-Rank: 40 Kra  
A-Rank: 80 Kra  
S-Rank: 160 Kra

AFFINITY:  
E-Rank: 5 Kra  
D-Rank: 14 Kra  
C-Rank: 28 Kra  
B-Rank: 56 Kra  
A-Rank: 112 Kra  
S-Rank: 224 Kra

SECONDARY AFFINITY:  
E-Rank: 7 Kra  
D-Rank: 18 Kra  
C-Rank: 36 Kra  
B-Rank: 72 Kra  
A-Rank: 144 Kra  
S-Rank: 288 Kra

NON-ANFINITY:  
E-Rank: 9 Kra  
D-Rank: 24 Kra  
C-Rank: 48 Kra  
B-Rank: 96 Kra  
A-Rank: 192 Kra  
S-Rank: 384 Kra

**Notes:** When writing, to make sure that characters aren't overpowered with endless chakra, I assign characters a number of how much chakra they have and, with the above, I subtract the chakra used up by jutsu. I designated it as "Kra" for two reasons; A) I didn't want to write out Chakra each time and B) the idea was based off games and their HP/Mana/etc

Also 0.5kra is taken for each second/sentence spent water walking likewise with "tree walking" except for at 0.25kra.

Money:

**Coins:** 1, 5, 10, 50 ryō  
**Bills:** 100, 500, 1000, 5000 ryō

Money, Prices- Incomplete:

**FOOD:**  
_VEGETABLES;_

Artichoke (250g): 22 ryō  
Basil (bundle): 42 ryō  
Beans (250g): 17 ryō  
Beetroot (bunch): 34 ryō  
Broccoli (1 head): 18 ryō  
Brussel Sprouts (300g): 48 ryō  
Cabbage (1kg): 34 ryō  
Carrots (1): 3 ryō  
Celery (bunch): 42 ryō  
Corn (1 head): 30 ryō  
Cucumber (1): 21 ryō  
Eggplant (1): 12 ryō  
G Onion(6): 18 ryō  
Lettuce(1 head): 25 ryō  
Onion(1): 3 ryō  
Potato (1): 11 ryō  
Tomatoes (6): 51 ryō  
Zucchini(1): 15 ryō

_FRUIT;_

Orange(1): 4 ryō  
Red Apple(1): 5 ryō  
Strawberry(12): 36 ryō

_PICKLED/CANNED/MANUFACTURED;_

Black Olives (700g): 41 ryō  
Mayonnaise (860g): 127 ryō  
Pickles (750g): 27 ryō

_DAIRY/EGGS;_

Butter (500g): 44 ryō  
Cheese (500g): 43 ryō  
Eggs (12): 65 ryō  
Milk (3L): 40 ryō

_MEAT;_

Beef Ribs (6): 102 ryō  
Beef(500g): 61 ryō  
Pork (500g): 46 ryō

_GRAIN;_

Wt. Rice(2kg): 42 ryō  
AngHr Noodle (1kg): 31 ryō

**PETS:**  
_DOGS;_

Food (15lb bag): 132 ryō  
Bed (small): 60 ryō  
Rope toy: 51 ryō

**NINJA STUFF:**  
_GENIN ACCESS;_

Exploding Tag (5): 100 ryō  
Shuriken (12): 60 ryō  
Kunai (10): 50 ryō  
Senbon (24): 85 ryō  
Storage Scroll (1): 375 ryō  
Wireless Radio (1): 500 ryō  
Weapon Holster (1): 150 ryō  
Weapons Pouch (1): 275 ryō  
Smoke Bombs (4): 225 ryō  
Flash Bombs (4): 235 ryō  
Sandals (2): 184 ryō  
Bandages (1 roll): 54 ryō  
Fishnet Shirt (sleeves): 140 ryō  
Fishnet Shirt (sleeveless): 122 ryō  
Fishnet Leggings (1): 140 ryō  
Gloves (Fingerless): 91 ryō  
Arm Guard (1): 318 ryō  
Leggings (1): 346 ryō  
Pants (1): 245 ryō  
Shirt (Sleeves): 448 ryō  
Bra (1): 470 ryō  
Wire (1 yard): 216 ryō

_CHUNIN ACCESS;  
(OR Genin with their Sensei)_

Chakra Blade: 2,000 ryō  
Tantō: 1,500 ryō  
Katana: 2,500 ryō  
Kusarigama: 5,000 ryō  
Uniform: 1000 ryō  
Travel Pack: 700 ryō  
Storage Scroll: 3500 ryō  
Poison: 900 ryō  
Blood Pill: 360 ryō  
Soldier Pill: 364 ryō  
Food Pill: 300 ryō  
Hydro Pill: 300 ryō  
Canteen: 200 ryō  
Ration Bar: 60 ryō  
Bedroll: 650 ryō

Konbini:

Showed up early 2nd War, became popular midwar. Two kinds, shinobi frequent the Yuurei Konbini; they can buy standard equipment along with premade meals, paying bills, sending post and catching up on important events missed in a swift manner regardless of the time of day. No individual thing costs more than 1,000 ryō.


	2. A lot to do with Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Money:**
> 
> Coins: 1, 5, 10, 50 ryō  
> Bills:100, 500, 1000, 5000 ryō

 

> Budget, Kakashi:
> 
> Pre-Genin (General Income): 510,000 ryō ($50,000)
> 
> Village Cut: [30%] 153,000 ryō ($15,000)  
>  Food: 1,630 ryō ($160)  
>  Rent: 19,846 ryō ($1950)  
>  Pets: 22,390 ryō ($2,200)  
>  Personal: 10,180 ryō ($1,000)  
>  Equipment: 300,600 ryō ($26,000)
> 
> TOTAL;  
>  Unused: 2,354 ryō ($2,190)  
>  Used: 507,646 ryō ($47,810)

Budget, Kakashi with Genin: 

Jōnin Leave: 100,000 ryō ($9,434)  
Sensei Cut [20%]: 50,000 ryō ($4,717)  
Mission Pay: 50,000 ryō ($4717)

Village Cut [30%]: 30,000 ryō ($2,830)  
Food: 1,630 ryō ($160)  
Rent: 19,846 ryō ($1950)  
Pets: 10,000 ryō ($943)  
Personal: 5,000 ryō ($471)  
Equipment: 132,623 ryō ($12,512)

TOTAL;  
Unused: 24 ryō ($2)  
Used: 199,976 ryō ($18,866)

 **Notes:** Done under the assumption that they did 5 High Paying D-Ranks (50,000 ryō/500,000 yen/$4,717 each).  All Jōnin-sensei get a blanket 100,000 ryō pay for taking on genin, they also get a 20% 'sensei' cut plus a 4th of the mission pay. Meaning that genin get a fourth of 50% of the pay (lowest pay is about $58.96, which is why they go through a lot of D-Ranks). Village tax doesn't touch "Jōnin Leave".

As for Kakashi...rent and food costs the same as pre-genin. He still spoils his ninken, though not as much. Also, his _Icha Icha_ budget took a hit. And his nin-equipment budget was cut by more then half for two reasons; 1) the missions he {supposed to} goes on with genin doesn't require much equipment upkeep/replacement and 2) he can "borrow" supplies from village {something also covered by village tax}.

Groceries, Kakashi:  
_Food Budget: 1,630 ryō_

2 Milk (3L): 80 ryō  
2 Eggs (12): 130 ryō  
5 Wt. Rice (2kg): 210 ryō  
4 Beef Ribs (6): 408 ryō  
Beef (500g): 61 ryō  
2 Pork (500g):  92 ryō  
Butter (500g): 44 ryō  
Cheese (500g): 43 ryō  
24 Carrot (1): 72 ryō  
5 Eggplant (1): 60 ryō  
Strawberry (12): 36 ryō  
5 Orange (1): 20 ryō  
4 Red Apple (1): 20 ryō  
2 G. Onion (6): 36 ryō  
6 Onion (1): 18 ryō  
Celery (bunch): 42 ryō  
3 Cucumber (1): 63 ryō  
Lettuce (1 head): 25 ryō  
Cabbage (1kg): 34 ryō  
2 Corn (1): 60 ryō  
3 Broccoli (1 head): 54 ryō  
2 Potato (1): 22 ryō

Genin Pay:

D-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 625 ryō ($58.96)  
Highest Pay: 7,000 ryō ($660.39)

C-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 1,800 ryō ($169.82)  
Highest Pay: 28,500 ryō ($2,688.25)

 **Notes:** The pay already has both village tax and sensei cut taken out from it along with being divided between all team members (yes, it includes the sensei). For anyone curious on the equation I use for this it's; _{(Mission Reward -  [Mission Reward x 0.20])/4}  x 0.30 = Genin Pay_

 

Chūnin Pay:

C-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 2,250 ryō ($212)  
Highest Pay: 7,500 ryō ($708)

B-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 11,250 ryō ($1,062)  
Highest Pay: 15,000 ryō ($1,416)

**Notes:** The pay already has village tax taken out along with being divided between the team (under the assumption that there are 4 team members in total).  The equation is; _(Mission Reward/4) x 0.30 = Chūnin Pay_

T. Jōnin Pay:

B-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 11,250 ryō ($1,062)  
Highest Pay: 15,000 ryō ($1,416)

A-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 11,250 ryō ($1,062)  
Highest Pay: 75,000 ryō ($7,083)

**Notes:** The pay already has village tax taken out along with being divided between the team (under the assumption that there are 4 team members in total).  The equation is; _(Mission Reward/4) x 0.30 = T. Jōnin Pay_

Jōnin Pay:

A-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 11,250 ryō ($1,062)  
Highest Pay: 75,000 ryō ($7,083)

S-RANKs;  
Lowest Pay: 75,000 ryō ($7,083)

**Notes:** The pay already has village tax taken out along with being divided between the team (under the assumption that there are 4 team members in total).  The equation is; _(Mission Reward/4) x 0.30 = Jōnin Pay_

Go-Kit, Standard:

4 Storage Scroll (Chūnin): 14,000 ryō  
1 Medkit (Standard): 2,250 ryō  
12 Kunai (10): 600 ryō  
12 Shuriken (12): 720 ryō  
6 Explosive Tags (5): 600 ryō  
6 Smoke Bombs (4): 1,350 ryō  
6 Flash Bombs (4): 1,410 ryō  
6 Wire (1 yard): 1,296 ryō  
6 Weapon Holster (1): 900 ryō  
6 Weapon Pouch (1): 1,650 ryō  
54 Ration Bars: 3,240 ryō  
9 Canteen: 1,800 ryō  
6 Bedrolls: 3,900 ryō  
6 Pants (1): 1,470 ryō  
6 Shirt (Sleeves): 2,688 ryō  
6 Sandal (2): 1,104 ryō  
2 Soap (bar): 16 ryō

TOTAL: 38,994 ryō ($3,681)

**Notes:** One and a half canteens hold enough water for three days, go-kits Standard Go-kits are packed on the assumption that there will be 6 people with you.  
  _ **\- Fun Fact:**_ _Go-Kits are also referred to as an "SS Meek"; 'SS' for storage scroll and 'Meek' from MEEC which stands for Medkit, Equipment, Eats and Camp._


End file.
